Christmas Gift
by LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: This is my little presents for you guys Gray normaly hates christmas and everything that has to do with it. Natsu want's to change that. What will he do and will it work out?


Merry Christmas everyone ^^  
Since I still have some time before my family shows up for the christmas dinner I decided to write a little christmas one shot for you ^^

I hope you like it ^^

* * *

It was Christmas day, a day you spent with your loved ones and just enjoy being together, which means Fairy Tail was having a party (well when doesn't they throw a party? xD). The whole guild was decorated with beautiful lights and ornaments, and a huge Christmas tree was standing in one of the corners, colourful decorated and with presents underneath it.

Even though the party hasn't really started jet everyone was having fun. Some were guessing what they would get, others were just happy about the free day they could spent together without having to fear that a bar fight would start any second, since it was forbidden to fight in the guild hall at this day after Natsu and Gray had managed to burn down the tree during one of their fights when they were young. But there was one person who just sat on one of the tables, wishing that he didn't have to be here. This one was the one and only ice-mage Fairy Tail had, Gray Fullbuster.

He hated Christmas. It just reminded him of so many things that had happened and people he had lost. His parents, Ur, the one who taught him his magic, and his worst nightmare, Deliora. All of these things made it impossible for him to enjoy this time. Sure he knew that he had to let the past be in the past but he couldn't.

His friends knew of this and had tried to change it every year, but it never worked out. In the end he always left the party really early and wasn't seen for a few days. Even Natsu, Gray's mate, had never succeeded in making Gray enjoy Christmas. No matter what he had done it always failed, but this year would be different, this year he would finally make Gray enjoys this day.

The dragon slayer had planned this for a few months now and a lot of his friends promised that they would help him if necessary. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment.

Everyone who was involved in this told him that it was time to start, since it wouldn't be long until Gray would have enough of it and leave, but for Natsu it just wasn't the right time. He wanted to wait until it was dark and all the light in the guild were on.

Respecting his wish, everyone, well mainly Lucy, Erza and Mira, tried to stop Gray from going home by giving him some jobs he had to do first. In the end Gray was very annoyed and looked like he may kill the next person who asked him to do something.

By now Natsu felt kind of guilty for all this and he hoped that Gray won't be mad at him, since it was his plan.

Once it was time Natsu went over to Gray, who was standing alone in one of the corners. "Hey Gray..." "What?!" Gray interrupted him, sounding very annoyed, before Natsu could even finish what he wanted to say. "I just want to talk with you!" The dragon slayer snapped, but then remembered that he had to stay nice or else he would ruin everything. "I'm sorry... I just don't want to be here right now and the girls keep coming up with stupid things they want me to do..." The ice-mage explained and looked down. He didn't want to be mean to Natsu, this day was just too much for him. "It's okay. May I ask you for a favour? You don't have to do anything." Natsu asked and Gray nodded in response. "Could you come with me?" "Where and why?" "I want to show, tell you something but not here in the corner of the guild hall." With that both of them went to the Christmas tree. And while Natsu was happy but a bit worried at the same time, Gray was just completely confused.

"Ehm... Why did..." "Please don't say anything right now and just listen to what I have to say." This time it was Natsu who interrupted Gray. The ice-mage, again, just looked confused at Natsu, not sure what Natsu wanted to do.

"Gray... I know that you don't like this day and that I can't change that, but this won't stop me from trying to make this day at least a bit better for you. I probably choose the worst day for this and I really hope that you won't kill me for this, but I just have to do this." The dragon slayer began and everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing to see what's going to happen. "We've been together for over two years now and I love you, I really do. I know that we probably fight more than other couples, but we once were rivals so it's basically a miracle that we ended up as a couple right? I also know that I sometimes annoy you with my overprotection, but I'm not just so protective of you because of my draconic side. I just don't want to see you sad or hurt because I can't imagine my life without you." By now some of the girls had tears in their eyes and Gray was softly smiling with tears in his eyes. "I want to grow old with you at least if this is possible by all the dangerous jobs we do. That's why I'm asking you, Gray Fullbuster. Will you marry me?" As Natsu said this, he got onto his knee and hold out a beautiful silver ring which has small flames engraved in it.

A minute was already over and Gray hadn't said a word. All he did was to stare at Natsu with tears streaming down his face. "Gray... Could you... please say something?" The dragon slayer asked and stared to get a little worried that it was the wrong moment to ask Gray to marry him. Natsu's question seemed to get Gray out of the little trance he seemed to be in. "Yes. Yes of cause I will." The ice-mage smiled and cried at the same time, just as most of the girl did. Natsu put the ring on Gray's finger and then kissed him. "I love you, Natsu." "I love you too, Gray"

After that everyone congratulated them and just had a good time together.

I think it's not really necessary to mention that from now on Christmas wasn't so bad for Gray anymore and that's all because of Natsu, who made this day one of best days in Gray's life.


End file.
